Prisoner
Prisoners are individuals sent to correctional facilities to carry out a sentence as punishment for their crimes, they are the core element of any prison, providing the money to keep your prison afloat and reacting to the structure and Regime of your prison. Many Prisoners are predisposed to cause trouble and be violent on the account of their past and their forced stay at your prison, managing their needs can go a long way to making their sentence run smoothly. Security Automatically Assigned Minimum Security Minimum security prisoners generally have only very short sentences and will not be with you very long. Many of them leave your prison in a matter of days. Minimum security prisoners tend to escape less often and are more easily kept content than Normal or High security prisoners. They will still attempt to flee when a clear path is available, no matter how long their remaining sentence is. Minimum security prisoners will make use of contraband thrown over the walls. When Minimum security prisoners arrive, you receive a $300 grant. Normal Security Normal security prisoners have low to medium sentences and will therefore be with you for a reasonable amount of time. Normal Security prisoners tend to escape less often than Maximum Security prisoners, but will become disgruntled faster than Minimum Security prisoners. Normal Security prisoners are more likely to be involved in a riot, are highly active with contraband, and will flee whenever the opportunity rises. Normal Security prisoners will make use of contraband thrown over the walls. When Normal Security prisoners arrive, you receive a $500 grant. Maximum Security Maximum Security prisoners tend to have unreasonably long sentences that last far beyond the lifespan of a normal human being. They will however not die in your prison unless they are murdered, so they will be with you almost forever. Maximum Security prisoners become disgruntled extremely fast, start riots very fast, and are extremely prone to escaping. They will obtain any and all contraband they can, and flee as soon as they can. Maximum security prisoners will make use of contraband thrown over the walls. When Maximum Security prisoners arrive, you receive a $1000 grant. Death Row These''' '''prisoners have been sentenced to execution by electric chair. They wear black clothes and don't leave their cells except to attend appeal meetings and visitation. These in-mates are usually reckless as they are about to die so they do not care about their consequences. Your prison will only accept Death Row in-mates if you have designated "Death Row only" cells in your prison. You will want to wait until they are below the legal clemency chance to execute, or there may be consequences. When Death Row prisoners arrive, you receive a $2,500 grant. Special Special prisoners are dicks. Manually Assigned Protective custody Assigned to prisoners to protect them from other prisoners. Protective Custody inmates do not normally come into your prison, so you must change them to that security level. 'Ex-Law Enforcement', Ex-Prison Guard', and Snitch' are usually good candidates for placement in Protective Custody. When a Confidential Informant is suspected, it might also be a good idea to assign them Protected Custody, until the heat wears off. SuperMax Assigned to prisoners too dangerous even for Maximum Security. Supermax inmates do not normally come into your prison, so you must change them to that security level. You should assign this to the worst of the worst prisoners, such as gang leaders/members and legendary prisoners, as well as prisoners with many potentially deadly reputations. Reputation As of Alpha 25, Reputations have been added in the game. Reputations and their descriptions are: - STRONG Hits harder with each punch during fights. - TOUGH Can withstand a lot more punishment in a fight. He can also sometimes withstand being hit by a Taser. - VOLATILE Liable to kick off without warning and for no reason. - STOICAL Will not become suppressed when locked in Solitary. - SNITCH A known informant, and as such his life may be in danger. Don't leave him alone with other prisoners for too long. - DEADLY A master in lethal combat moves, and can sometimes kill with a single hit. - EX LAW Was once a Police Officer, or some other law enforcement profession. His life may be in danger. - COP KILLER Guilty of murdering a Police Officer. Your prison guards may be unable to restrain themselves when subduing him. - FEARLESS Not intimidated by the sight of Armed Guards, and is less likely to surrender during a fight - QUICK An unusually fast runner. - INSTIGATOR Sows seeds of discontent in all those nearby. When he causes trouble, nearby prisoners will feel compelled to do the same. - FIGHTER This prisoner is very good at defensive combat moves. He can disarm his opponent, or even steal their weapon in a fight. Reputations are visible in the "Character" tab of their rapsheet. Upon arrival to a prison, 50% of prisoners will not have a reputation visible, and must be found using an informant. Some prisoners will have a higher grade of reputation, e.g. "Extremely Strong" and "Extremely Volatile". A very dangerous (and rather rare) prisoner would have some of the several reputations listed above, and is known as a "Legendary Prisoner". It would be rather smart to have them in a safe place if you care about them. Since the Alpha 35, if you have the Gangs Enabled, when you receive a Legendary Prisoner it has a chance to be a Gang Leader.